


Broken

by Val_ance



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Preyshipping, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_ance/pseuds/Val_ance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shun got captured by Academia and Sora is finally going to have his revenge against the XYZ scum who make him an embarassment to his dimension.<br/>And what a cruel idea he got for this revenge.<br/>Using Shun's sisster to acomplish it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a draw/panel made by tumblr user mayhem-rain. Of course, I asked for permission.  
> Please FEEL FREE TO CORECT ME IF I WRITE SOMETHING WRONG. English is my second language so im not so good.

They captured him. They finally did.

  
The blue haired guy walked fast to get there.

  
That XYZ scum was going to pay for what he did on their last duel, but not in the way he would think.

  
He looked at the card in his hand and smiled as he got in the room where Shun was trapped. Sora was told that the xyz duelist may have information over others of his fugitive comrades and that he had the job of break him and make him talk.

  
He could do whatever he wanted as long as he made Shun talk.

  
What a nice karma he had.

  
Sora pressed some buttons on his duel disc device and the card turned into a person, with a face that was similar to Serena and Yuzu... It was Ruri.

  
How was he going to manage her? That was easy. Before some time being trapped in cards, people loses their memories, they selves. Basically they turned into empty shells that would move as they are told to. And Sora told her what to do before even getting there

  
Ruri stand in front of Shun, who was unconscious and tied to a chair, and slapped him.

  
-wake up XYZ scum

  
She demanded with a monotone voice. 

  
-I said wake up!

  
This time he punched him in the abdomen, Shun coughed and opened his eyes, just to notice the pain and the fact that he was blindfolded and unable to move.

  
-where am I?

  
He yelled angrily, knowing that he probably wasn’t in standard anymore.

  
-Who give you the right to talk, XYZ scum?

  
Shun felt the time stopped for a moment. That voice...

  
-Ruri!? Ruri is that you!?

  
Another punch, this time in the face. It was strong enough to make him go down to the floor, chair included.

  
Sora was just there, trying to contain his laugh as he watched how Shun´s beloved sister was hitting him.

  
Oh cruel irony, for the xyz scum of course.

  
-Dont call me by that name, don’t even talk if you are not asked to.

  
-Cut it out Ruri! I’m Shun, your brot...

  
This time it was a kick on her stomach.

  
-what did I just tell you? Dont talk if you are not asked to, do you understand?

  
She took his face with her hands, hurting him with her nails. Shun didn’t answer immediately so she put more pressure, his face started to bleed a bit.

  
-DID YOU UNDERSTAND?

  
-yes...

  
He barely answered and Ruri let his face go.

  
They did something to her, and Shun was going to stand all what they would try to do to him just so he could save his sister.

  
Ruri let him in the floor, it was uncomfortable due to the chair he was tied to and soon he felt pain in his left arm.

  
His sister made some questions that he refused to answer at the beginning but every time he did that he got kicked or punched at the point that he was barely conscious and couldn’t think but in the pain he was feeling.

  
-I’m done for now, you can help him now, _it’s your brother_ after all.

  
He could hear a door opening and then closing again.

  
Who was Ruri talking to? What did she mean with that?

  
Sora took a kerchief out of his pocket and approached Shun, there was a huge and scary smile on his face but even so his voice sound like of he was worried when he started talking.

  
-Shun, _brother_ are you ok?

  
That voice. A wave of rage traveled his whole body, that freaking brat.

  
Shun tried to talk and demand the kid to let him go but instead of words it was blood what came out of his mouth. Did Ruri really hurt him that bad? Maybe Sora was there to laugh at him. Then he felt a soft touch in his face, a kerchief?

  
-You are all covered in blood that’s... Not good...

  
Once again Sora had to contain his laugh.

  
-Dont mess with me! I don’t know what you thing you are playing but stop it in this instant!

  
Finally Shun was able to talk, if only he was able to free his hands...

  
-Don´t talk like that, it’s cruel...

  
This time it was Sora's hand what touched his face, it was... gently?

  
What the heck was going on?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Three days passed with the same routine. Ruri suddenly appeared, made some questions about their comrades and beated him because he refused to answer her.

  
From time to time it got worse, it wasn’t even one or two times but almost every hour that she came to torture him. Sometimes she make him drink things that had a weird taste, then Ruri went from punching him to hurt him whit something similar to a knife, he didn’t exactly know because he was unable to see.

  
And then there was Sora.

  
The fusion user always came to him to clean the blood and bandage his wounds. Also he called him brother.

  
Shun wasn’t tied to the chair anymore because he wasn’t able to move his legs due to the injuries caused by Ruri. Even his hands where full of bandages, he probably wouldn’t be able to draw a card again in sometime...

  
But the worst part was that his mind was a mess, he couldn’t think straight and the pain and confusion weren’t helping.

 

It was on the fourth day that Sora decided it was time to finish him.

  
He sat on Shun's lap and took one of his hands, rubbing his face on it.

  
-it’s me _, brother_

  
Sora called to wake him up, the hand against his face shaken a bit.

  
-I can’t believe what _that person_ did to you, it was so cruel...

  
Sora took off the bandage that covered Shun's eyes.

  
He wanted to see his expression... He was dying to see it.

 

Shun was awake and staring at him looking lost. He didn’t know who was in front of him but the constant use of the word _brother_ made him tough about Ruri for a second but he felt pain when the image of the girl passed through his mind. Then he focused again in Sora, and the pain faded away.

Was he really…?

 

-Hey _brother,_ do you know where _our comrades_ are hiding _?_

 

Their comrades… that was true, they were hiding somewhere in standard

 

When Shun nodded Sora know that he won. The XYZ scum was broken.

 

-Will you tell me where?

 

He nodded again and Sora smiled.

 

-Well aren’t you a _good boy_ … I brought you a _present_

 

Sora took something out of his pocket, a collar, and adjusted it on Shun´s neck. What a gorgeous view he had.

 

-There~ I can’t believe how cute you look with it~

 

Shun´s hand was trembling while trying to reach Sora´s face, as he smiled.

 

-I love it as long as you love it…

_You are my brother after all_


End file.
